Cassance
Cassance is the het ship between Lance Strongbow and Cassandra from the Tangled fandom. Canon Due to Lance's thieving past and hasn't kicked the habit when he came to see Eugene in Corona, Cassandra chose not to trust Lance Strongbow. As she states the obvious fact that Lance has spent sometime in jail, when he lies about the true reason why he and Eugene haven't seen each other in a long time to Rapunzel, along with not believing Lance's statement of him reforming; in which made her suspicions of Lance. Cass shares these suspicions with Rapunzel, in which had gotten her friend to question Lance's return and intentions. Later that night Cassandra goes in search of Lance after Rapunzel discovers that he is gone, along with Eugene. After they found them Cass's suspicions continued to grow once she saw a ring, even though Lance was able to come up with an innocent cover story to explain it, but after the girls caught the boys trying to take the ring back, before the Queen notices it, and they explained their reason why Cassandra knew that she was right about him. In the end, Lance slowly began to truly reform and chose to stay in Corona. While they didn't have any interaction with each other in "Big Brothers of Corona", Cassandra's knowledge of Corona had allowed Lance and Eugene find Red and Angry before they were taken to the Baron. Cass's assistance in finding the two young girls and Lance doing what he and Eugene could do to reform them, before they let them go, is what had gotten Corona's stolen gold back. In season two, that has renamed the series as Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, both Cassandra and Lance, along with Eugene, Hook Foot, Shorty and their animal friends, accompany Rapunzel on her long journey of following the black rocks. When they reach their first big city on their journey, Vardaros, Lance gets captured and poisoned by the Baron, who is holding both Lance and the cure hostage to make Eugene marry his daughter Stalyan, but after they crashed the wedding and saved the two men, Cassandra helps a cured Lance back onto his feet as he still felt a bit woozy from the spider's venom. After Lance fully recovered, both he and Cassandra help Rapunzel in her task of helping the people of Vardaros get back on their feet, before they left the city to continue their journey. As the traveling party waited to be recused from the island they became shipwrecked on, they spent their days by enjoying each other's company next to the hut Cassandra had built with Rapunzel, and spent sometime with the island's inhabitancies, the Lorbs. One night they all attended the Lorbs' bonfire party that Lance dance beside with Hook Foot, while Cassandra watches him. She components some of Lance's dance moves with Eugene. By the end of season two and during season three, however, Cassandra had betrayed Rapunzel, in which also had her betraying Lance and the others, before she takes off from the Dark kingdom in her new altered appearance after she merged herself with the Moonstone Opal. As Cassandra works to master her new magical abilities, her fear that caused her to create red versions of the back rocks, that causes people to see their fears. Cassandra's new red rocks had gotten Lance to see visions of a large spider with a clown's face, that tries to get him to sing in public, in the end of "Be Very Afraid" Lance faced his fear and had helped other people to face theirs as well; until the red rocks were defeated. In away Cassandra's unintentional creations have helped Lance to face his fears of singing in public, and possibly his fear of spiders and clowns as well. The two finally get to meet face to face with each other since Cassandra's betrayal when she returned to Corona for the Demanitus scroll in "Cassandra's Revenge"; and had assaulted Lance when Cass calls Rapunzel's current advisors and friends "ex-convicts and losers". Because Lance knows that Cassandra getting her hands on the scroll would be bad for everyone, he helps Rapunzel and the rest of their friends to seek it away from Cass, but ended up failing to do so and were horrified that she had also kidnaped Varian to translate it for her. After Cassandra uses her new and full control over the black rocks to build her fortress, she watches from above as Lance and the others try to get into it. When the Enchanted Girl convinces Cassandra to let them, Lance getting his group lost as they try to reach the top of the fort had prevented the two from seeing each other again, but he was able to save Varian after Cassandra was defeated by Rapunzel. Quotes Happiness is... Fanon The Tangled fanon ship of its animated TV series is mainly doe to Cassandra being Rapunzel's friend in Tangled: The Series while Lance is Eugene's childhood friend and partner in crime. Despite their negative canon relationship in the series, there have been a few brief moments where Cass and Lance are show to care about each other as friends. In which gives the ship support. In fanon, a few fans commonly ship Cass and Lance romantically. On AO3, the ship has only 6 fanfics about it. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Cassandra/Lance tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : :